I'm sorry, Sanzo
by Flames Afire
Summary: Goku was day-dreaming while he was fighting and something terrible happened to Sanzo...what did happened? Read and find out! ChAPTER TWO:GOKU'S SACRIFACE
1. Heart broken

Yo! I decided to write a fanfict. on Saiyuki, so I hope that this will prove interesting to you! To sum this chapter up, Goku and his friends are fighting Kougaiji and his gang whom appear to be under some spell. What did Sanzo do? Read and you'll know… By the way, please review…I will highly appreciate it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart broken

"GOKUUU!" A warning rang through the forests.

Goku started and whirled around, preparing to attack but stopped. Hestared in shock at the scene before him. He felt like time seemed to stop as he watched blood dripped down to the sandy, dusty ground. Everything else faded into the distance. He heard his own heart beating loudly in his ears. _Sanzo's__ blood… _'This cannot be happening. It CANNOT!' Goku thought as reality struck him hard on his face. He remembered what happened only just half-an-hour ago…

_"Na…Hakkai…I'm hungry…are we there yet?"_

_ (Chuckle from Hakkai)_

_ "No, we aren't there yet."_

_ "Urusai! Bakasaru!"_

_ (Sound of fan hitting Goku's head)_

_ "Oww! Iitai! Sanzo…what was that for…"_

_ "That's for talking too much!"_

_ "BWAWAWA! Bakasaru! You got hit by Sanzo!"_

_ (sound of gunshot in the air)_

_ "URUSAI!"_

_ "Okok…we will…we will…" (Goyjo muttering)_

_ (Car screeching and sound of brakes)_

_ "WAAAA! What happened?!!?" Goku and Gojiyo yelled together._

_ "Kougaiji!"_

_ "Watch out! He's possessed by some demon! So is his gang!"_

_ (Kougaiji and gang had a strong, red aura around them)_

_ The terrible fight had begun…_

"Sanzo…" The words whispered out of his mouth.

The weapon could be visibly seen sticking out of Sanzo's left shoulder. Sanzo's eyes narrowed to slits as he felt the intense pain. Kougaiji was grinning evilly and laughing hysterically.

"URUSAI! BAKA SARU! WHY MUST YOu always be…be..such tro…trouble!" Sanzo's shouts reduced to whispers. Sanzo abruptly turned and fired a shot at Kougaiji. His reaction was too slow; Kougaiji immediately withdrew the weapon (Looks like a huge claw of some sort of demon). Sanzo screamed in agony and clutched to his shoulder. More blood poured onto the soil, staining it red. Some green substance was also mixed with the blood.

"SANZO!" Goyjo and Hakkai yelled in unison as they fought off their opponents and rushed over, trying to help Sanzo.

"Why can't you…focus…baka…saru…I…wish…I…ha…had…never…met you…" Sanzo faltered as darkness engulfed him. He fell forward and into the arms of Hakkai.

"Poison!" Hakkai exclaimed as he smelled the green substance.

"Goku, let's get out of here before Kougaiji and his gang injures anymore of us. Sanzo's life is in danger!" Goyjo yelled to Goku.

Goku hardly heard Goyjo as he felt like his heart broke into millions of pieces. /I wish I had never met you…/ 'Sanzo had said that to me…he did!' Goku's thoughts screamed at him as he raced after his friends to safety to help Sanzo for his deep injuries.

'And I am the cause for Sanzo's injuries…I am the one…Sanzo…it's my fault…sorry…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okok! Have you enjoyed it? Well, please tell me! Coming up in the next chapter: Goku's sacrifice. Wait up for it! Bye for now!


	2. Goku's Sacriface

Well, to those readers who find it strange that I am restarting, this story was taken away! All my hard work! Sigh…but no matter…I hope you guys will support me through this story. Thank you!

I am sure this will be quite a sad part…but don't worry…something better will come soon…and oh…please don't find it weird that Goku fell asleep all of a sudden…it's meant to be that way…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku's Sacriface

Hearing Hakkai's urgent callings, Hakuryuu, the small white dragon, immediately transformed into a jeep. Everyone loaded into the vehicle while Goku held Sanzo at the back of the jeep. 'Everything will be alright, right, Sanzo? Please…Sanzo…be safe…wake up…na?' Goku thought with rising panic and guilt as Hakkai drove at top speed to the nearest village…everyone hoping that they will make it on time…to save Sanzo.

An hour later…

Hakkai gently placed Sanzo on the bed. Gojyo slammed his fist to the wall, tears streaming down his face. Goku leaned against the wall, silent for once. They couldn't make it…Sanzo was dying…He was sweating slightly; his skin was even paler as compared to normal. Goku thought, 'It's my fault…I was day-dreaming about Sanzo while I was fighting and forgot about Kougaiji coming up behind me…now Sanzo helped me to block the attack and…and…now…now…he's dying and I can't do anything…my sun…forever…gone…'

Hakkai signaled to Goyjo and they left together, leaving Goku with Sanzo. Goku felt his vision blurred and furiously, he wiped away his tears. He approached the bed slowly as he gradually let the terrible reality sink into him. Finally, he let loose his emotions which he kept at bay. "Sanzo…please don't die…don't leave me alone in this world again…you…you are my sun…I love you…Sanzo…" Goku whispered as he gave up about holding back his tears. Goku held on to Sanzo's hands. 'His hands…They feel so cold…He's leaving us…Sanzo…NO!' Goku thought as he massaged Sanzo's hands to bring about a better blood circulation. 'Sanzo…don't leave me…I beg you…please…'Goku thought once more as he laid his head on Sanzo's hands, closed his eyes and fell asleep…

_In his dream…  
'Where am I?'_

_(Darkness was everywhere, Goku saw and heard no body…the silence was terrible)_

_"Can anyone hear me? Sanzo? Goyjo? Hakkai? Please don't leave me!"_

_'I'm alone…all alone…where is everyone? Sanzo, did you die already? Is that why you can't hear me? Sanzo…'_

_(Goku thought and fell to his knees, weeping silently)_

_'It's my entire fault…I'm the cause of it…the poison…please…someone…help him to live…I'll do anything…anything at all…'_

_(Suddenly, a bright light shined ahead of him, enlarging as time passed. Soon Goku saw a person…it was…it was the Goddess of Mercy)_

_Goku__ quickly ran to her and kneeled down once more._

_"Please** save** Sanzo…please!"_

_(The Goddess smiled)_

_"Your thoughts for help could be 'heard' throughout heaven, you know."_

_"I don't care! Save Sanzo please, I beg you, I'll do anything…anything!"_

_"You would do anything to save Sanzo's life?"_

_"Yes! Anything! Just save him…It's my fault that he has become…like that."_

_"Then, would you even **mind** becoming **Seiten**** Taisen**?"_

_"What!"_

_"Do not fear…you will have control of him… I present to you these bracelet-like things to put on. You will be conscious of what he does…and can stop him for some things…it's like you are acting as his inner thoughts…though…you must take out the limiter on your head and hand it to me…"_

_"Must I hand it over now?"_

_"No, when you are ready…just take off the limiter on your head and it will vanish immediately."_

_"Why though? I thought **Seiten**** Taisen** is dangerous?"_

_"He **is** and **will forever be**…but if you want to **save** Sanzo then do as I say. However, be warned that you cannot return to Sanzo after you leave the village and neither will you have the ability to speak when you become Seiten Taisen. You will also be given the power of healing but be warned again, that you cannot heal yourself."_

_"Yes, I'll do it."_

_"One more thing, Sanzo's poison can only be rid if it is transported to someone else…you will have to be the scapegoat, that's why only Seiten Taisen can tolerate the power of this strong poison. Though, once in a while, even Seiten Taisen will be weakened by the poison…eventually…you may die, you know that now, don't you?"_

_"Yes…I do…and I accept…this"_

_(The Goddess smiled again…)_

_"Then so be it…and accept what fate brings you, Son Goku and accept it well…"_

Goku woke up and shook his head slowly…Quickly, his golden eyes flicked over to Sanzo. Observing slightly, he realized that Sanzo was breathing properly. Goku searched for Sanzo's wound but found none. 'Sanzo! He's…he's not dying…he's back!' Goku thought happily but when he wanted to cheer, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. Goku nearly cried out in pain but choked it back. He now knew that the dream was real, he glanced at his arms and saw two golden bracelets shining back at him.

"I must keep my promise, don't I? Sanzo…I'm sorry…I …I have to leave you forever now…but it's better than you dying, isn't it? I'll miss you and Goyjo and Hakkai. Hopefully, you will never see me again. This is your wish after all, right? I…I love you…very much…Sanzo…" Goku bend over and brushed his lips gently over Sanzo's, a tear dripped down on Sanzo's cheek. He saw Sanzo shudder a little and Goku smiled a bright smile.

"Goodbye, Sanzo…Goodbye…" Goku whispered as he headed out the door…never turning back to look at his beautiful sun again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm…is it less confusing now? To sum it up till this point…Sanzo protected Goku from receiving a fatal blow…Sanzo is dying and Goku now makes a huge sacrifice for Sanzo…got it? Good. For the next chap coming up: **_Seiten_****_ Taisen_**


End file.
